


Scetches

by Anonymous



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Скетчи по Red Velvet





	1. Сыльрин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для паблика NOT BAD, RED VELVET! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ (http://vk.com/notbad_rv) в честь годовщины Red Velvet #1stYearWithRedVelvet

Кан Сыльги работает в доме господина Бэ с тех пор, как закончила школу. Она хочет накопить на университет, чтобы выучиться на врача-педиатра, но пока у нее нет средств, а кредит на обучение банк не дает. Сыльги — личная горничная дочки господина Бэ, Чжухён. Она яркая, милая, невинная, и Сыльги хочется прикрыться от ее сияния. Чжухён часто болтает с ней, делится секретами, и воспринимает скорее как подругу, за что Кан достается от управляющего прислугой.

Чжухён — солнышко, но даже у неё случаются затмения. Она возвращается из университета раньше, до того, как Сыльги заканчивает с уборкой, и падает без сил на кровать.

— Я больше туда не пойду, — хнычет Бэ и зарывается лицом в подушку.  
— Онни, ну не плачь, все будет хорошо, — быстро откликается Сыльги, зная, что даже от простых слов поддержки девушка засияет вновь.

Чжухён заливается слезами пуще прежнего и сбивчиво рассказывает про молодую профессоршу, раскритиковавшую её статью для ежемесячного журнала. Бэ учится на психолога, будет специализироваться на работе с подростками, и преподавательница прицепилась не к содержанию, а к ее милой внешности. Видите ли, она не сможет работать с детьми, когда сама выглядит, как их ровесник. Не в первый раз девушка слышит критику такого рода именно от этой профессорши, но эти слова стали критической точкой.

— Вот возьму и сделаю пластику! И не будет у меня «детского личика»! — сгоряча обещает Чжухён.  
— Она в корне неправа, — возражает Сыльги. — Дети будут видеть в тебе друга и с большей охотой поделятся своими проблемами. Ты бы захотела рассказать свой секрет какой-нибудь страшной ведьме?  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — мгновенно успокаивается Бэ и отрывает голову от подушки.

Под глазами черные пятна от потекшей подводки, и на ресницах тушь скомкалась из-за слез. Чжухён трет глаза, размазывая черную прелесть и становясь похожей на панду. Кан сдерживает смешок и кивает.

— Но если ты покажешься в таком виде, то оправдаешь ожидания своей профессорши.

Бэ хлопает глазами и тянется к сумке, чтобы достать зеркало.

— Ну и ужас. Супер красотка, — хихикает Чжухён, рассматривая себя.   
— Любители хоррора оценят.  
— Ага, еще вот так надо сделать, — Бэ лохматит блондинистые волосы, перекидывая их на лицо. — Я пришла за твоими секретами! Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит! — завывает она дурным голосом.

Сыльги смеется и удирает от протянутых рук. Солнышко снова светит.

— Ты невозможная! — хохочет Чжухён. — Я хотела устроить посиделки, забраться под одеяло, посмотреть ужастик и похрустеть чипсами, а ты весь настрой сбила.

В Сыльги летит подушка.

— А вот и неправда! — Кан показывает язык. — Онни, ты не умеешь грустить дольше пяти минут, так что сама виновата.

Подушка возвращается хозяйке.

— Ах так! Бой подушками!

Не успевают девушки вооружиться, как в дверь стучат. Дворецкий напоминает, что скоро обед, и просит не задерживаться. Девушки смущенно хихикают, и Сыльги приводит «молодую госпожу» в порядок.

Иногда ей кажется, что Чжухён сияет только для нее. Сыльги хочется в это верить, и пока что Бэ только подтверждает это. Перед тем, как принять серьезный вид, чтобы соответствовать атмосфере обеденной залы, Чжухён дарит Сыльги яркую улыбку и гладит её по щеке.


	2. Вэнги

Обычные девочки в большинстве своем выбирают гуманитарные профессии. Так уж повелось, что быть хозяйкой домашнего очага проще, когда ты филолог или историк. Сон Сынван выбрала совсем иное. Она решила изучать коллоидные системы для применения на космических станциях. Химия на стыке физики — не каждая девушка, да и парень тоже, сможет понять. Возиться с коллоидами, измерять реологию, изучать новые компоненты — все это приводило Сынван в неописуемый восторг. Пока одногруппники с кислыми рожами сидели на лабах, она первая делала опыты и производила расчеты. 

Кан Сыльги всегда находилась среди мальчишек — шутка ли, пять братьев. С таким окружением ей бы вырасти маленькой принцессой, но на уме у нее были мальчишеские забавы. Ее мама была в ужасе, но единственным занятием, которое приняла бойкая девочка, оказалось рисование. Успехи были, но небольшие, поэтому Сыльги бросила это дело в выпускном классе. Бокс, отцовский гараж на выходных, суровый мужской юмор привели ее на кафедру ядерной физики. Может быть, она не все понимала в изучаемых предметах, но упорство, усидчивость и желание утереть нос братьям сделали из нее отличницу. 

Иногда даже самые умные девочки хотят стать обычными. Пусть ненадолго, но хотя бы попробовать. Судьба сводит Сыльги и Сынван в обычном баре в компании их обычных подруг, которые хотят познакомиться с обычными парнями. Сынван и Сыльги сразу понимают, что в компании друзей им скучно, и быстро находят общий язык. Обсуждая преимущества дробного факторного эксперимента перед полным, они не замечают, как остаются в социальном вакууме, а время далеко за полночь. 

Сынван не думает, что когда-либо еще встретит Сыльги, но судьба злодейка — они учатся в одном университете и вскоре сталкиваются в кампусе. Они рады друг друга видеть и не отлипают друг от друга, пока Сыльги не опаздывает на пару по терверу, а Сынван — на физхимию. Зато теперь они смогут написать друг другу.

Когда Сыльги окончательно влюбляется, она начинает рисовать снова. Маленькие картинки рисуются с фотографий, из головы, с натуры. Сыльги забывает про гараж по субботам, вместо бокса по телевизору она болтает по телефону с Сынван, а в учебе скатилась на четверки. Братья точат оружие, чтобы встретиться с «парнем», в которого втюрилась их сестренка, а Сыльги не спешит их посвящать, потому что ее девушка такая душка, что страшно — вдруг отобьют.

Сынван открывает для себя кулинарию. Слойки, пирожные, торты, традиционные сладости, китайские десерты, рецепты на иностранных языках оказываются ей подвластны. А все Сыльги, как-то сказавшая, что любит сладкое. А еще Сынван продолжает справляться с учебой на отлично.

Один из рисунков Сыльги Сынван забирает вопреки всем воплям о том, что он ужасен. Обычная реакция обычного творческого человека. Но Сынван нравятся и невесомые кораблики на реке, и красные крыши домиков. Она хотела бы там побывать, но Сыльги не говорит, что рисовала. И никакие уговоры, угрозы, щекотушки, попытки подкупить едой не помогают.

Иногда даже самые умные девочки хотят стать обычными. Но фокус в том, что никаких обычных девчонок попросту нет.


	3. Пак Чанёль/Джой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меланхолия Харухи Сузумии AU!

Вы когда-нибудь верили в сверхъестественное? Не думаю, что где-то есть бородатый старик, успевающий за одну ночь облететь всех детей на земле, или лиса-людоед с девятью хвостами. Так что я не верю. Когда я перешла в старшую школу, мне казалось, что мои одноклассники будут адекватными людьми, которые не будут верить в пришельцев, экстрасенсов и путешественников во времени.

Но один индивид попался. Его звали Пак Чанёль, и он сразу заявил, что не желает общаться с обычными людьми, и ему подавай как раз пришельцев, экстрасенсов и путешественников во времени. Так оказалось, что я сидела позади него, и мне невольно приходилось наблюдать его оттопыренные уши. Жестокая несправедливость, когда впереди тебя сидит дылда. С ним пытались познакомиться, но Чанёль отшивал всех за доли секунды, поэтому с ним перестали общаться. А я спокойно училась, валяла дурака, когда была возможность, и ничего не ждала.

Наверное, мне не стоило первой заговаривать с Чанёлем. Но была у него странная особенность — каждый новый день он писал новой ручкой. Например, в понедельник была красная, во вторник черная, в среду фиолетовая. Так как я не особо следила за временем, его ручки стали для меня хорошим ориентиром. Поэтому неудивительно, что когда я случайно ляпнула вслух: «зеленый — пятница», Чанёль отреагировал. Мне показалось, что он выглядел заинтересованно, но потом искра быстро потухла. Подумаешь, заметила смену цветов. Или это была приманка для пришельцев-экстрасенсов? Прости, Пак Чанёль, их не существует.

Но на следующий день он пришел с обычной синей ручкой. На вопрос: «Зачем?» — Чанёль сказал, что захотелось. Я посетовала, что теперь не буду знать, какой сегодня день недели, на что он предложил мне напоминать. Я почувствовала за собой маленькую победу. Никто так долго еще не разговаривал с Чанёлем. На пару дней я стала школьной знаменитостью, все обсуждали Джой, которая не была отвергнута Чанёлем.

Но после я пожалела. Через меня пытались передать тысячи любовных посланий, когда удостоверились, что мы не пара. Что удивительно, Чанёль принимал их, но ни одна не продержалась дольше недели. Печальное зрелище.

Пока мои одноклассники выбирали, в какой школьный клуб записаться, я сразу забила себе местечко в клубе лентяев и не парилась. Но вот Чанёль сумел поставить всех на уши. Казалось, он перепробовал все занятия, которые предлагала наша школа. И ни одно не пришлось ему по душе. При этом каждый лидер своего кружка пытался заманить его обратно. Чанёль чуть ли не гением оказался. Он был хорош и в спорте, и в учебе, не понятно, почему ничто не пришлось ему по вкусу. Видимо, не нашел путешественников во времени.

Так как мы иногда перекидывались парой слов, я спросила, почему такая свистопляска.

— Скучно, — просто ответил Чанёль.

И никакого развернутого ответа. Я покивала и уже думала, что на этом все, как его прорвало:

— Ни одного интересного кружка. Совсем. Я думал, в клубе уфологов будет что-то интересное, но они только рассматривают чужие фотографии липовых кругов на полях и не ищут ничего! Сборище фанатиков и дегенератов!

А сам не лучше.

— Это обычное явление, — развела я руками. — Обычный мир достаточно ограничен, поэтому люди довольствуются тем, что есть. Те, кому этого недостаточно, сами делают то, что им нужно. Кто хочет путешествовать — придумывает велосипеды и поезда, кто недоволен едой — составляет новые рецепты, кто хочет выглядеть по-новому — придумывает одежду или прически. В общем, если бы не было таких недовольных гениев, в нашем ограниченном мире было бы жить в два раза скучнее.

По Чанёлю было видно, что он жадно глотал каждое мое слово. Подумаешь, откровение, да каждый из нас когда-либо задумывался об этом. Но в конце он разозлился. В тот день Чанёль сохранял гордое молчание, как и всю следующую неделю.

Не исключено, что моя тирада возымела действие, и я из-за этого оказалась в центре головокружительных событий. Все случилось внезапно.

Я сидела и засыпала на перемене, как чанёлевская ладонь ударила по моей тетради.

— Я придумал! — заорал Чанёль, пугая наше сонное царство. — Если нет нормальных кружков, я создам свой!

Мне оставалось тяжко вздохнуть.

— Джой, я займусь помещением и членами кружка, а ты узнай, что нужно, чтобы зарегистрировать нас в школе. Начинаем прямо сейчас!

Его маньячную улыбку я не забуду никогда. Как бы я хотела, чтобы вернулся хмурый неразговорчивый Чанёль, но было поздно. Механизм по уничтожению мира в нашей школе был запущен.


	4. Сухо/Айрин

Академия купидонов стоит на ушах. Выпускные экзамены у самого последнего курса — это не шутки. Больше студентов не предвидится, от этого учителям особенно грустно. Но не только из-за этого волнуются окружающие. В этом выпуске не только ангелочки-купидончики, но и одна дева-валькирия.

Айрин никогда не ощущала себя храброй воительницей. Не послушав ничьих наставлений, она решила стать тем, кем хочет. Дарить любовь, соединять сердца, приносить людям счастье — вот к чему лежит ее душа. А встречать усталых измученных солдат Айрин не может — хрупкое сердце не выдерживает, заставляя плакать.

В академии ее постоянно дразнили купидончики. Айрин стойко терпела задиристых парней, списывая это на то, что среди проводников любви нет ни одной девушки. С нее и спрос был строже, потому что женская натура склонна быстро влюбляться.

Она ожидает своей очереди и слушает ободряющие слова Сухо. В отличие от остальных шаловливых амуров, он казался серьезнее и рассудительнее. За все время обучения Сухо всегда старался ей помочь, что-то подсказать, направить. Возможно, поэтому Айрин чувствует к нему симпатию. 

Ее вызывают экзаменаторы. Айрин стоит одна, в белой тоге, посреди облачной залы перед тремя старыми купидонами. Они долго изучают ее оценки, отзывы преподавателей, кивают друг другу и улыбаются. 

— Ты допускаешься до последней проверки, — определяют они.  
— Я готова.  
— Купидон лишь тот хорош, кто знает силу своих стрел не понаслышке. Влюби в себя одного из своих одногруппников, и тогда ты пройдешь тест.

Они отпускают Айрин. Она в смятении — к такому их не готовили. Стрелы амура могут поразить любую цель, но выстрелить в товарища как-то странно. Айрин краснеет, думая, что в Сухо бы она стрельнула. Галантный, красивый, словно вылепленный из белого облака, ангелок давно заставляет ее мысли трепетать. И раз представился такой случай, почему бы не попробовать.

Айрин стреляет из лука лучше всех. Она не боится промахнуться. Ее волнует, что стрела может не подействовать. Сила влюбленности зависит от уверенности купидона. Сейчас всем наплевать на свои обязанности, поэтому и стрелы раздаются направо и налево. Так истинную любовь не склеишь. Надо всем сердцем желать соединения пары. 

Притаившись за пушистым облаком, Айрин ждет, когда Сухо выйдет из залы. Над ней мелькает тень, и наверху проносится Сухо, обманным маневром минуя Айрин. Она бросается в погоню и летит между облаков, пытаясь догнать амура. Сухо переливчато смеется, будто колокольчики звенят. Но он допускает ошибку, и вот они стоят на облаке, держа друг друга на прицеле.

— Выстрелишь? — улыбается Сухо.  
— Конечно.  
— Не сработает.  
— Почему это?  
— Я уже влюблен в тебя. В храбрую воительницу, изменившую своей сути ради доброты и света.

Он опускает лук и протягивает руку. Айрин расплывается в улыбке, но все равно пускает стрелу.

— Но нам нужно пройти проверку, — говорит она и подходит к поверженному купидону.

Айрин вытаскивает его стрелу из колчана. Она вгоняет ее себе в сердце и протягивает Сухо руку.

— Твоя тоже не сработает, но так мы хотя бы тест сдадим.


	5. Эн/Йери

Ким Йерим никогда не испытывала трудностей в общении. Яркая, заводная и смешливая девчонка могла найти подход к любому человеку. Ее любили одноклассники, обожали продавцы в магазинчиках, даже злые уличные собаки затихали, когда она проходила мимо. При всей своей улыбчивости, Йерим все еще ходила без парня. Подруги постоянно спрашивали, ну когда же, столько поклонников. А малышке Йери было интереснее поболтать за жизнь, чем флиртовать.

Сонбэ из музыкальной студии, Пак Суён, решила взяться за личную жизнь тонсена. На свидания вслепую Йери было не затащить, поэтому хитрая Суён использовала самые разные способы, чтобы познакомить Ким с парнем. 

*** 

Вредная Суён устраивает для Йерим ужин в ресторане без света. Это новая модная фишка, когда ешь в полной темноте. Йери только фыркает, когда слышит о подарке — она почти каждый день хомячит по ночам с выключенным светом, чтобы мама, которая на диете, не увидела дочь с запрещенными продуктами. Отказываться от халявной еды не в привычках Ким, хотя она и подозревает подставу с очередным свиданием. 

После школы Йерим идет на «не свидание» в назначенное время. Ее встречает улыбчивая хостес и проводит к столику, который заказала Суён. Темнота кромешная, Йери не видит даже собственных рук. Как есть прикажете, если даже приборы увидеть невозможно. Ойкая и ахая, она кое-как усаживается на стуле и нащупывает стол.

— Добрый день, вы Йери? — слышит она из темноты мужской голос.  
— Ага, — отвечает Ким, ставя Суён плюсик за находчивость. — Тебя Пак Суён подговорила?  
— Пак Суён? — растеряно переспрашивает парень. — Нет, я оставил заявку на сайте ресторана, а мне прислали имя человека, с кем я сегодня буду обедать.

Йерим молчит. Это какой дурой надо быть, чтобы послать подругу на свидание вслепую действительно вслепую и наугад. Совсем старушка отчаялась. Или, что вероятнее, идея принадлежит придурку Юк Сончжэ, с которым Суён распространяет любовные флюиды. 

— Понятно, — растягивает слова Йери. — А меня сонбэ подставила. Я не горю желанием знакомиться, поэтому давай просто поедим.   
— А я шел на свидание! — плаксиво возмущается парень.   
— Тогда давай каждый займется тем, зачем пришел. Я хочу поесть.   
— Я заплачу за тебя.  
— Отлично, мне говядину. 

Йерим рассчитывает посидеть в тишине до окончания обеда, но парень нарушает ее планы. Он рад поболтать о себе, слушая в ответ «ага», «угу» и «ммм». Хотя «ммм» относится больше к вкусным блюдам. Парня зовут Ча Хакён, он поет в айдол-группе, про которую Йери даже не слышала. По хвастливой интонации, сквозящему через слово эгоизму и тому, что про его группу она никогда не слышала, Йерим решает, что перед ней подросток от пятнадцати из захудалого агентства, причем еще не айдол, а трейни.

Но некоторые вопросы все же звучат, в основном касающиеся ее музыкального вкуса. Йери отвечает совсем невпопад, но кажется, что собеседнику это не важно. Хотя в чем-то ей даже нравится: сиди, жуй, слушай. И не видно этого Хакёна. Может, лицезреть, как он ест, не самое эстетичное зрелище. Пожалуй, она простит Суён в этот раз. К сожалению, обед заканчивается, но к счастью, вместе с болтовней Хакёна. Йерим даже чуточку любопытно, как выглядит тот, кто оплатил ее обед. Официантка ведет их к выходу в полной тишине.

Йери выпрыгивает на свет и оборачивается к парню. Ча Хакён оказывается длинной глистой с темной кожей, явно старше пятнадцати, как она определила. Как-то они нормально в начале не представились, и все опять благодаря Пак Суён, что про возраст спросить забыли. Молодой мужчина ошарашено оглядывает ее, Йери же пришла в школьной форме.

— А сколько тебе лет? — уточняет Хакён.  
— Шестнадцать, а тебе? — улыбается Йерим, едва сдерживая смех из-за очередной неудачи Суён в попытке свести тонсена хоть с кем-нибудь.  
— Двадцать пять.  
— Ну, дядя, ты попал.


End file.
